Gordana Jovic Stojkovska
Gordana Jovic Stojkovska was born in 1961 in Grdelica, Serbia, where she finished her primary and secondary school. Although she applied for studies in Skopje on the Biological Faculty, her hometown, Grdelica is a great inspiration lingering in almost all her novels, not only used as a descriptive motive, but as a foundation in creating impressive characters that simply cannot or do not want to be detached from their native roots. Biography and beginnings Gordana Jovic Stojkovska lives and works in Skopje. Her literary career started since her youth, by publishing in magazines for culture and youth in Yugoslavia. After the decision to live in Skopje, she started learning the Macedonian language, in which she published her first book Noctabilissmus (night wandering) and was published as an awarded script on the Yugoslavian concourse for a debut book by the Literary club in Kumanovo. With this book, Gordana Jovic Stojkovska is awarded with Mlada Struga 1989. Since the end of the same year, she directs the Literary Youth in Macedonia as a President. Until 2002, she promotes and publishes numerous debutant books on present-day affirmed young writers, makes contacts and collaborations with well-known authors from Bulgaria, Cyprus, Turkey, and Russia and maintains a continuous work with writers from Yugoslavia. From 1990 to 1994, Jovic Stojkovska worked as a scenarist in MRTV, where she made children’s TV dramas and series, amongst which the first children actor movie in Turkish language in Macedonia ,,Spomenar’’ and the serial ,,Decata na Makedonija’’. She is active in the field of literary criticism and affirmation of Serbian literature in Macedonia and vice versa, also promoting the modern Macedonian literature in Bulgaria at Literature colonies in Nesebar and on the Philological Faculty in Sofia, where with the organization of Dr. Konstantin Orus, she participates in the Course for Macedonian literature. With the program East – East by Open Society Macedonia, she organized conferences for cultural identification on which there are participants from almost all countries from Southeast Europe. She also participates in organizing in almost every significant literary manifestations and collaborates with numerous magazines, international redaction etc. With the end of the funding of Literary Youth of Macedonia, Jovic Stojkovska works as an independent writer, later as an editor of the magazine MAG, and in 2009, she established the center of publishing and promotion on authors and literary works [[Slovo Ljubve – bukvibooks in Skopje. List of literary works * Noctambulissmus(Noctambulissmus) – poetry, Kumanovo 1988 * In between (Помеѓу) – poetry, Studentskizbor, Skopje 1990 * Dream woe (Сонкобија)– short stories, Studentskizbor, Skopje 1991 * … (...)- fragmentary novel, Kultura, Skopje 1994 * Color of the sempiternal (Боја на безвремето)– novel, Strk, Skopje 1996 * Abridging – (Мостување) poem, Nusik, Skopje 1999 * The last talason ( Последниот таласон)– novel, Tri, Skopje * Secret of the thirteenth sign (Тајна на тринаесетиот знак) – novel, Tri, Skopje 2006 * Eyes full of lace (Очи пуне чипке) – novel, USZM, Skopje 2008 * Building the sun (Ѕидање на сонцето)– roman, 2011 * Dictionary of South Slavic mythology (Речник на јужнословенска митологија), Tri, Skopje 2004 * Serbian – Macedonian Dictionary(Српско – македонски речник), Slovo Ljubve, Skopje 2014 All of her novels are published in Serbian and Macedonian language, her works are translated in many languages, in many anthologies. For her literature opus, Jovic Stojkovska has been awarded with many considerable awards, among them: Mlada Struga, Zlatna znacka na Kulturno-prosvetna zaednica of Serbia and Seslovensko priznanie – Belarus. Translating work In her bibliography, there is an accent on translations from affirmed modern literature writers. Jovic Stojkovska has translated more than 20 books in Serbian, Croatian and Bulgarian to Macedonian language and more than 10 books from Serbian to Macedonian language. Other activities She is a member of the Association of writers of Macedonia, Literate association of Serbia, Mediterranean academy of writers (medal of Mediterranean troubadours) and many international literature and cultural associations and redactions. Gordana Jovic Stojkovska is the President of the Serbian Community in Macedonia since 2010. Furthermore, she is the initiator and one of the managers of the cultural educational project Danica, contributing to the children’s magazine with the same name, and other projects for maintaining the cultural and linguistical identity of the Serbian people in Macedonia. Sources * English translation of Abriging * Interview in Radio Television of Serbia Category:Macedonian writers Category:1961 births Category:Living people